


sleepy smooches

by wlwow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Love, Sickeningly Sweet, Sweet, i literally had a dream about this, mostly kaede talking, smooch smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwow/pseuds/wlwow
Summary: short 1 chapter kaemiu overly sweet drabble for the soul





	sleepy smooches

Kaede had sat up in bed, unable to sleep. Her girlfriend laid beside her, curled up comfortably and softly snoring. Kaede smiles at the adorable girl. She still can’t believe someone like her is real, and she was lucky enough to meet her. 

It was the middle of summer, so it was a fairly warm night. Kaede assumed that was why she couldn’t sleep, sweating despite only wearing a thin tank top. 

Miu, also wearing one of Kaede’s tank tops, seemed to sleep soundly. She was used to Kaede holding her in her sleep, and Kaede was always warm, so the temperature didn’t bother her. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically in the dim light of the room. 

Kaede, hearts practically in her eyes, leaned over toward the sleeping girl. She pushed her hair up and kissed her forehead. 

“I love you.”

She kissed just beside the previous spot.

”I love you, Miu.”

She nuzzled her hair for a moment, something popping into her head. She looked at her girl for a little while before kissing the top of her hair. 

“Miu,” she started,

“I love your hair, how it’s always so frazzled from you working so hard, how it’s always so soft from your showers, how the color shines when the sun hits it just right.” She kisses her hair again, moving down. “And..”

Kaede kisses Miu’s forehead. 

“And I love your big brain,” she whispers, “Always so full of ideas and always jittering with thoughts. I could talk to you for hours and never get tired.”

Kaede kisses the tips of each of Miu’s ears. Miu shudders a little in her sleep. 

“I love how well you listen, how you always listen to my music, to me talk, you hear the emotions coming from others and you are so considerate of them.” She moved toward the tip of her nose, planting a small peck. 

“I love your nose, because of how expressive it is, how it cutely scrunches when you laugh, or smile, or frown.. I love how it turns bright red when you blush, too.” She giggles softly. 

Kaede kisses Miu’s lips extraordinarily gently. Miu wakes up a little, not opening her eyes yet. 

“And i love your lips..” She murmurs, a small smile on her face. “How they curl up when you hold back a smile, when you bite them when you’re nervous, their softness, sweetness, how adorable you look when you’re panting with them parted slightly...” Kaede kisses her lips again. 

Kaede let out a tiny, soft yawn, moving down to Miu’s neck. She kisses at the soft skin a few times, rubbing her nose in its warmth. 

“And your throat, because i love your voice...” Miu wakes up a little more, listening to Kaede, eyes still closed. “I love when you yell, and whisper, and just talk...I love how you talk about the things you’re passionate about.. I love your tone for every emotion you have, I love the sounds you save just for me.” She kisses her neck one more time. Miu uses every fiber in her body not to tremble and sweat right there. 

Kaede kisses each of Miu’s collarbones softly and slowly. 

“I love your cute chest..” She trails off. “...You’re just so pretty, I can’t even believe it...when you’re working hard on an invention and I see your cute collarbones come out of your shirt it makes me just wanna trace my fingers all over you and cuddle forever..” She muses. Miu gets goosebumps over her body and shudders. Kaede, worried she was cold, scoots closer and pulls the blanket up over her more. She kisses each of Miu’s shoulders. 

“I love how expressive you are with your body, how your shoulders go down when you stomp your feet, how they scrunch up when you’re timid... plus, they’re always just perfect for me to lay my head onto. Kaede smiles to herself, Miu blushing red. 

Kaede moves her head, kissing as near Miu’s back as she could, albeit a bit difficult with Miu laying on it.

”And I love your toned back..” She swoons. “When you’re working, and the muscles shift and move, or when to stretch, because your back hurts, because you’re such a hard worker..” She praises. “It makes me wanna tell you to take a break..but I know how much you love what you do.” She smiles, moving back to face Miu.  

Kaede kisses Miu’s breast softly. “Mmm..” she hums, laying her head in them. “You’re always so soft and warm, always smell so nice, I wanna lay on your chest forever and ever, but I also wanna hold them in my hands forever, too.. So conflicted..” She murmurs, kissing the other breast warmly.

Kaede moves to where Miu’s heart would be, kissing it over and over again, feeling her heartbeat, feeling it quicken when she kissed her. Miu was 100% awake now, doing her absolute best to pretend to sleep. 

“You have such a kind heart, Miu... I love your heart, too. You truly care for others, even when it’s hard for you,, You’re such a strong girl, to care about others so much, no matter what..” Kaede nuzzles into her chest, listening to her heartbeat for a moment. It was much faster than usual, she’s definitely awake. Kaede giggled to herself softly before continuing. 

She moved down to Miu’s abdomen, playing with it lightly with her deft fingertips before planting slow, deep kisses across it. 

“Your stomach is so toned, you’re so strong, Miu.. I love how strong you’ve become over time, physically and emotionally. Nothing less from the ultimate inventor, but more importantly, nothing less from Miu Iruma.. You’re so determined to always stay toned, you’re so worried when your belly gets soft.. but it’s so adorable, it makes me wanna feed you chocolates forever! I love laying on your tummy, a perfect balance of soft and hard.”

Kaede moves to Miu’s arms. She kisses each of her biceps. 

“I love your arms. So, so strong... You always ask me to lift you, but you can lift me so easily..Ah! it’s so cute..! Like a knight in adorable armor!” Kaede smiles to herself, blushing intensely. She kisses Miu’s forearms, and then plants kisses all over her hands. 

“I love your hands.. your fingertips are just rough enough, from your work, but soft and sweet when we hold hands. You tremble so much outside of your work, in your everyday life, but when you work, your hands are focused and precise...” Kaede softly holds Miu’s hand, smiling still.

Kaede plants kisses, softly, just below Miu’s stomach, moving down. She knew Miu was awake, but still hesitated slightly. She placed a feather-light kiss on the heart-shaped pink tuft of hair. 

“And I love this, here...It’s so cute...! Honestly, I wonder how much time you spend grooming, here, just to do cute shapes like this..It’s so adorable how you make sure to keep yourself up, just for me, even though you don’t have to!” Kaede smiles, putting her head down. “I know you get tired a lot from your work...you don’t have to push yourself so hard, always grooming, too..! You’ll be just as cute either way!” She giggles, petting at the well-kept tuft. “I still have no idea how you got it into a gear shape that one time..” She moves down further. 

Kaede pecks kisses all over Miu’s soft thighs. She hums softly, reveling in their warmth. 

“And I love your adorable thighs..!” She says, almost a squeal. “I love when you sit on my lap, or when I sit on yours, or when you sit on my shoulders, or when I give you piggyback rides...” She rambles. “They’re so soft, I just wanna lay on them forever and sleep..” Miu opened her eyes, looking down at the blonde, the blonde none the wiser, focused on Miu’s body. 

Kaede kisses at her hips. “Also.. I love your cute butt.” She giggles at herself, embarrassed. “If not for Kirumi, I’d be grabbing your butt at any chance I got! Your reaction is just too adorable every time..” Miu’s face was basically sizzling at this point.

She kisses Miu’s legs, sweetly petting them. “And I love your legs..” She hesitates, seeing Miu looking at her from the corner of her eye. “Ah-I love your legs, because of how strong they are..You can run so quickly, to jump into my arms...Or when you run on the track, and your cute calves are so toned...Or when you fall, and scrape your knees, and come crying to me like a little kid, insisting I kiss it..” She teased, giggling to herself. She kisses at her knees, no scabs on them now, but a few bruises. 

Miu shuffles in her “sleep”, pretending to just now wake up. 

“Nygh... Whose fault do you think it is, making my knees buckle all the time in public..” She teases groggily. 

Kaede puts her head down, shoulders shaking as she lets out a sweet, genuine laugh. 

“You’re right, you’re right...” She says between chuckles, moving up to meet face-to-face with Miu. 

Miu squirms a little, kissing Kaede on the nose. She thinks for a moment, trying to come up with the right words. 

Struggling to find the right words, she puts her arms around Kaede lovingly. Feeling her heartbeat, she smiles. 

“K-Kaebabe, I-thanks..” She musters out.”Um, I..” She hugs Kaede tighter, their heartbeats syncing up.

”I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> grossly sweet cheesy ending number one of one thousand


End file.
